1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic device enclosures and, particularly, to an electronic device enclosure with a rotatable door.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer enclosures include a cabinet, a compact disk (CD) driver, and a door. The cabinet includes a front panel, which defines an opening. The CD driver is received in the cabinet and can be accessed through the opening. The door is rotatably secured to the front panel, and opens and closes the opening for the CD driver.
The door forces the front panel open and is resisted by the front panel after the door is opened. Therefore, the front panel may be damaged.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electronic device enclosure, which can overcome the limitations described.